drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Boss
or }} __TOC__ Bosses are difficult and unique opponents in the Drawn to Life series that usually present some sort of great danger to a village or to the Raposa themselves. In order to resolve the situation, The Hero is sent out to fight the boss in direct combat, usually in an arena. Bosses usually have either high amounts of health, or are only vulnerable for a small period of time, and mark the climax of certain story sections in both games. Once a boss is defeated, the player will have "beaten" that level set, and move on to the next area, such as a new Gate or Village. Drawn to Life Each boss level of Drawn to Life consists of two sections: an initial area where the boss attempts to chase or harm the Hero, but is impervious to damage themselves, and a second, arena-like area where the player is finally able to damage the boss. With the exception of the final boss, each boss holds a Raposa as prisoner in a Shadow Cage above their arena. The Hero will occasionally receive assistance in the form of either ammo or health from the Prisoner, and once the boss is defeated, the Shadow Cage will fall and break, releasing them. There a 5 separate boss "entities" in Drawn to life, although two of them appear in the same level. Frostwind ---- Frostwind is the first boss of Drawn to Life, and is the boss of the Snow Gate, taking the appearance of a large blue and white dragon. During the first section, they will chase after The Hero through a slowly side-scrolling area with many bottomless pits, biting and charging at The Hero occasionally. During the second section, they will shoot icicles at The Hero, and bite at them, where they will be vulnerable to attack. Frostwind holds Heather captive in a Shadow Cage above their arena, and once they are defeated, the cage will drop and break, freeing her. While other bosses seems to be corrupted by Wilfre using Shadow, Frostwind lacks any indication of that, and may be a malevolent force on their own. Deadwood ---- Deadwood is the unwilling boss of the Forest Gate, possessed by Wilfre using Shadow, and is the second boss in Drawn to Life. The player must first battle Deadwood on the outside, where they must fight incoming Shadow Walkers and Shadow Bats while attempting to destroy 4 pine-cone like objects hanging from the boss's limbs. One these are destroyed, Deadwood will be stunned, which allows the player to then enter it, and proceed to fight off the shadow creature possessing the tree in the second section of the fight. Deadwood holds Samuel captive inside of them in a Shadow Cage, similar to Heather, and once the shadow creature possessing them is defeated, then the cage will break open, freeing him. Unlike the other bosses, Deadwood actually isn't "killed" when the player defeats them. He is instead freed from the Shadow, and actually thanks the player. Angler King ---- The Angler King is the boss of the Beach Gate and the third boss in Drawn to Life. He is a giant angler fish corrupted by Wilfre using Shadow. His first part is similar to Frostwind's, where he chases The Hero through an underwater corridor, attempting to bite them. The second part consists of him fighting The Hero in a large opening where he charges, bites, and even sends out Shadow Fish to fight the Hero. The Angler King holds Count Choco as prisoner in a Shadow Cage above the opening in a pocket of air. Rather amusingly, when The Angler King is defeated, he will go "belly up" and float to the surface, where the Shadow Cage will fall on him and free the Count. Wilfre's Scoprion ---- Wilfre's Scorpion is the first half of the final boss in the Shadow Lair, and is the fourth boss of Drawn to Life, though it is still known as the last boss in the game. Wilfre sends it out to attack The Hero for him by spewing out shadow gas or by cornering them and jabbing at them with it's pincers or stinger. Sometimes the shadow gas that it spews out will cause platforms to appear, which the player can use those to jump up and strike at Wilfre himself, who overwatches the battle. This will not damage Wilfre, but will stun the Scorpion, which allows the player to damage it by using a Ground Bounce. Wilfre ---- Wilfre is the second half of the final boss in the Shadow Lair, and is technically the fifth and final boss of Drawn to Life. After his Scorpion is defeated, he takes it upon himself to destroy the Hero once and for all. He will use various attacks such as throwing Tridents at the Hero, and causing Stars to fall down from the sky in order to defeat the them. When he is finally defeated, Wilfre's shadowy exterior dissolves and his Raposa form is revealed, which soon dissolves as well. Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (DS) Bosses in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter serve a similar purpose as they did in Drawn to Life. However, unlike it's predecessor, the bosses in the sequel have both a boss fight and an actual level that the player must go through before reaching the boss. In addition to this, the boss fights themselves have more "stages" than the originals, not including the pre-fight level. Like before, there are five bosses in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, although two of them are fought in the same level. Bakibeard ---- Bakibeard it the first boss of the Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, and is the boss of the Watersong Village. After playing through a fairly short level, the player will meet Bakibeard on his ship, where he appears as a rather small Baki dressed as a stereotypical pirate. At this stage, he posses little to no threat to The Hero, and will only damage them if they run into him. All he does at this point is just stand there and laugh at The Hero. Once the player seemingly defeats Bakibeard by hitting him once, he will transform into a ghost, and slowly rise up and expand to several times his original size. His second stage consists of him sending out a number of Baki Ghosts at The Hero and occasionally charging or appearing behind them. Like Baki Ghosts, he can only be damaged by jumping on him, which they player can only do if they use his minions against him. Once defeated, Bakibeard will shriek and fade away. Giant Robosa ---- The Giant Robosa is the second boss of Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, and is the boss of the Lavasteam Village. It is a large, bipedal machine that Salem had activated after the Hero and Key had disabled all other Robosa, as it had been built outside of their control. One the player passes the level and proceeds to the Volcanic Core, they will fight the Giant Robosa in a series of fights both inside and outside the machine. Outside, the Robosa will attack The Hero with it's fists, which the player must damage in order to get the boss to "suck" them in. At that point, the player must destroy various mechanisms within it do damage to the Robosa itself. Once each mechanism is destroyed, the boss will spit the player back out, and the fight will cycle again, until it's "heart" is destroyed. Once the Giant Robosa is defeated, it will sink into the lava, and make a death groan similar to Wilfre's. Queen and King ---- The Queen and King are the third and fourth bosses in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. Together they are considered the third boss fight of the game and are the bosses to Galactic Jungle. Unlike the previous bosses, these two are fought using the Shooter Ship, which The Hero enters after completing the pre-fight level. Queen ---- The Queen is the third boss entity of Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. It is a huge spaceship that the player must first take down before they can confront the King. At first, the player must "catch up" the Queen, which fire balls of red energy that deal contact damage and must be dodged. Once the player gets close enough, the Queen's defense systems will activate, which the player must destroy so that they can then strike at it's engines. Once all 3 engines are destroyed, the Queen will crash on a nearby asteroid, where the player can then move on to the King. King ---- The King is the fourth boss entity in Drawn to Life: The Next to Chapter. It is a tank-like vehicle that drives around and shoots at The Hero's Shooter Ship with both homing missiles and a laser that can destroy the Shooter Ship in one shot, even from full health. Once the Queen crashes, the player will then fight the King on an asteroid. This part of the fight is rather simple and as long as the player avoids the King's attacks. Once the King is defeated, it will explode and collapse into a head of scrap. ''' Wilfre''' ---- Wilfre is the fifth boss entity and the fourth and final boss fight of Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. He is the boss of his own village, Wilfre's Wasteland. After completing Hall of Darkness, the final level of the game, the player will confront Wilfre for the last time. During this section of the fight, Wilfre fights with his scepter, and appears to be invulnerable. He will summon minions to attack The Hero and occasionally srike at them himself with his scepter, which has a unavoidable attack that will always damage The Hero. Eventually, Wilfre will defeat the Hero, and will gloat at his victory. When this happens, the various villagers from all the game's villages will pray to The Creator, who will restore the color to The Hero and shatter Wilfre's Scepter. After this, while Wilfre will seem powerless now, he does have one more trick, and pull out a page from the Book of Life, which he has drawn his final creation on: a dark throne floating on a mass of black clouds. The fight will them move on to the second phase. Here, the player will finally be able to deal damage to Wilfre, who now uses his cloud to attack the player. Its main attack is a lightning strike, where 2 bolts moving along the bottom of the room, requiring the player to jump to avoid them. It also has a tornado attack, where the player must run away for a short time to avoid being damaged. The cloud will occasionally slide across the ground, giving the player a window to begin damaging Wilfre by jumping on him. Unlike in Drawn to Life, defeating Wilfre here will end the the game, and he must be beaten again to see the ending once more. Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) Monkey King ---- The Monkey King, as the name suggests, is the king of the monkeys in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii), and is the first boss in the game. He kidnaps Zsasha, thinking that they are friends. To get to the Monkey king, the player must first make a fruit sacrifice to the Monkey king. In the boss battle against the Monkey king, the player has to jump over shadow balls that are thrown by shadow walkers, and use the tailcrank to reach higher platforms. When the player reaches the Monkey king , the Monkey king will thank the hero for saving him from the shadow walkers, and then gives the player a mask and Zsasha. Category:Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Bosses Category:Shadow Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) Category:Needs Quote Category:Missing Sprites